Mi Ángel
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Una promesa que no se borró con el tiempo, y dos almas atrapadas en un único destino. ¿Podrá el amor sobre pasar lo imposible? One-Shot. Todos humanos. Edward y Bella.


_**Summary:**_**Una promesa que no se borró con el tiempo, y dos almas atrapadas en un único destino. Podrá el amor sobre pasar lo imposible. Todos humanos. Edward y Bella.**

_**Disclamier:****Los personajes son de la soñadora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestado después de leer sus libros y empezar a soñar yo con los personajes.**_

_**Nota de la autora: ****Este es uno de mis one-shots preferidos y eso es así porque es lo más diferente a mi personalidad que pude hacer en mucho tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado como lo fue para mi hacerlo y debo admitir que una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mi ojo mientras lo redactaba. Pero me gusto mucho hacerlo.  
Doy unas pequeña advertencia: Si sufriste de algo triste o tenes el alma que explota se recomienda no leer. Si sos fuerte, pues bienvenido seas.**_

_**Canción que recomiendo****:**__ **Love will keep us alive - Eagles (perdón si la la elegí para otro fic, pero en este me pareció necesario)**_

_**Dedicatorias****: **_**Esta historia está hecha para Agustina, una chica de 17 años, que no lee FF, no escribe nada, no ama Twilight, no es Team Edward, no es Team Jacob, no leyó ningún libro de Meyer, solo miró las películas y creo que por eso sólo por eso, tal vez ella sueña diariamente con un Volvo color plateado y un vampiro que lo conduce, pero tenía que ser así, miró las películas porque es mi amiga, y ama a Edward porque lo amo yo. No soy autoritaria, solo la manipule, ustedes saben, solo por su bien. Eso creo.  
Y a vos, que te vas a tomar un tiempo para leerlo. A vos que compartís el mismo gusto que yo. Y a vos porque para mi ya es especial que hayas llegado acá. **

**_Mi Ángel_**

_"Los milagros no funcionan así. Nunca te perderé. Nunca dejaré que te separen de mí."_

_(The Host - Stephenie Meyer)_

Sin embargo lo que había hecho años atrás cuando juntamos nuestros labios para sellar nuestra promesa quedó en el olvido.

_Se fue y jamás volví a verlo._

Una gota salada se derramó sobre mi mejilla, mientras el recuerdo me envolvía en una ola de viento y me arrastraba hacia el vacío.

¿Qué te hice para que te fueras? ¿Qué no te dí que necesitabas?

Mi corazón se trabó, me sentí rara al principio, comenzó a funcionar mal, luego sentí que no tenía aire, que el mismo no llegaba a mis pulmones; me sentí inestable, de segundos todo, desapareció.

Desperté en un lugar desconocido. Un espacio colorido y donde el silencio existía.

Un ángel tomó mi mano. Un ángel que reconocí perfectamente.

_- Me olvidaste, me dejaste, ¿Por qué?_

_- Tenía que ser así._

_- Lo prometiste, jamás te separarías de mi._

_- Estoy aquí, no te dejé._

_- Años búscandote, no sabía donde encontrarte y ahora te vuelvo a ver, quien sabe donde._

_- Me tuve que ir, pero jamás te dejé. No pasó un solo segundo que no te haya recordado. Te amo y voy a amarte esté donde esté._

_- Pero mi amor, yo necesito tenerte cerca mío._

_- Voy a estar cerca reina, voy a cuidarte noche y día. Pero también recuerda que te mereces encontrar un amor que te haga feliz abajo. Un amor que sobre pase lo que nos amamos nosotros, un amor que te haga volver a la vida._

_- Yo quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, para nunca olvidarte._

_- No me olvidarás, jamás._

_- Te amo Edward_

_- Yo te amo hasta pasada la eternidad, mi hermosa Bella._

Un blanco recuerdo me llevó con el viento. Una manta de seda cubrió mi cuerpo. Un cristal roto se escapó de mi ojo.

_- Edward_

Pronuncié en un susurro ahogado, mas nadie respondió.

_- ¡Edward! ¡Edward volvé!_

Grité pero inmediatamente todo calló.

El tiempo había pasado, sin embargo el recuerdo de Edward jamás se fue, porque hay ciertas cosas que dan temor olvidar.

Porque los milagros no funcionaban así, porque Edward siempre estaría conmigo.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que me iba a encontrar con mi ángel, donde la eternidad no nos detendría para estar juntos, donde tenía claro que mi promesa sería cumplida, hasta el infinito.

_

* * *

_

**_Nota de la autora__: _En este momento tan cálido le digo que sequen sus lágrimas si salieron y si no paso así, no importa, no todos lloran, tal vez yo soy demasiado sencible y lloro por cosas que no merecen lágrimas, pero creo que si merece un lindo review. Al menos para sentir que mi trabajo es valorado por alguien. Si me das esa alegría voy a estar agradecida.  
Imaginación de ustedes el final de nuestra preciosa Bella. **

**A todos, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Gracias por estar, cuando los necesito y cuando no.**

_**"La luna se vuelve el sol. La noche en el día. Porque detrás de cada persona se esconde otra"**_

_**Chica de los Jazmines.**_


End file.
